


Something Missing

by redheadnerdrage



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, but it'll probably get worse, inspired by songs, maybe some angst?, probably fluff, very minor cussing, we'll see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadnerdrage/pseuds/redheadnerdrage
Summary: Ever have that restless feeling burning in you? Like you're supposed to be somewhere else? Like you're supposed to be looking for something... or someone?





	1. I Will Find You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a Starset binge. Heard the song Telescope and it gave me soulmate feels. This series will be based off songs or lines out of Starset. Song title will be posted within the chapter. 
> 
> So here it is. Let me know if you like it!
> 
> (Not beta'd and all rights belong to Kishimoto)
> 
> Series title idea thanks to the wonderful whoskiba <3 thank you love!

 

* * *

 

_Sasuke's POV_

 

"So you're moving again, little brother?" Itachi's voice sounds like he's trying not to be too harsh, but I know he's concerned with my constant moving around.

I fumble around my dresser some more and pull one of the last stacks of shirts out. Not like I had too much here to begin with.

"Yeah, Ita, I am... I just... I can't explain this. I've just gotta get out of here."

"I understand. Just... be safe. Let me know when you get to Seattle. I don't care what time it is. I expect a call."

"Alright, mother. I will." He snickers at this. Though, even our mom isn't this worrisome over me.

"Promise?"

"Promise, Ita." I roll my eyes, and snort out a laugh.

"Alright, I'm holding you to this. I'll let you get back to packing up."

"Sounds good. I'll call you when I land."

"Good night, Sasuke."

"'Night, Itachi."

I press the "end call" button and take a seat on the edge of my bed. I sigh and rub my hand over my face.

' _What the fuck am I getting myself into..._ ' I think to myself.

I have no idea why I'm constantly feeling like I'm missing something. This time the feeling went away for a while, then suddenly I woke up one morning and felt like I had to get out of here again. But I haven't had the guts to tell Itachi what it is I'm feeling exactly... so he probably thinks I'm just being a reckless kid, even though I'm 25.

I sigh again as I stand up and finish throwing the last of my shirts in my large suitcase, ' _This is the last time I move again. If this feeling comes back, I'm sucking it up and just going back home. This is fucking ridiculous. I need to get my shit together_ ,' I give myself a mental scolding. I can't keep up and relocating every time this overwhelming feeling washes over me.

Once I zip up my suitcase, I decide it's time to turn in for the evening, so I push my suitcase to the living room before going back to my room to go brush my teeth and strip down to my boxers. My flight to Seattle is pretty early in the morning, so I make sure to set my alarm just in case I happen to not wake up at my usual time. With that, I close my eyes and slowly lull myself into a slumber with dreams of blonde hair and bright blue eyes that I've never met before.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

I've been in Seattle for a while now. It's a nice city, and I'm not sure why I never bothered to even come out for a visit before, because it's probably one of the better cities I've lived in to date. My apartment is a decent size and surprisingly not as terribly priced as I thought it would be. All things considered.

The feeling of restlessness has died down a bit, but I'm still "on the hunt" I suppose.

' _I guess it's just a waiting game now, though_ ,' I think to myself as I open up the door for the bar I've been kind of frequenting lately.

No sooner do I walk up and take a seat in my usual spot, does a flash of blonde hair appear to my right and take a seat a few chairs down from me.

I try to ignore this person as I take a sip of my first beer that the barkeep has set in front of me and tune in to the music whomever has decided to play from the new-school juke box.

 

 _I will travel the distance in your eyes,_  
_Interstellar light years from you._  
_Supernova; we'll fuse when we collide._  
_Awaking in the light, of all the stars aligned._  
_I will find you._  
_I will find you._  
_I will find you._

 

"Pretty catchy tune, don't you think?" The unknown voice comes from my right. Guess I can't ignore them now.

And as I turn to make eye contact with this mere stranger to amuse him with idle chit chat...

 

 

Every thing stops.

 

The music ceases to be playing.

 

There are no other patrons.

 

There are no other voices.

 

There's just the bright blue eyed man next to me.

 

 

 

 

  
And suddenly... My restlessness is completely gone.

 

 

 

  
"It's you."

"It's you."

We say at the same time.

 

 

 

 

I have found you. I have finally found you.

 

 

 

  
(To be continued...)

* * *

 


	2. I Seek the Stars Above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for this chapter being so late. Life has been an absolute fucking train wreck and dumpster fire. Hopefully shit will start calming down again soon and I'll get some more writing juices back, but I'm definitely not gonna promise anything (I don't wanna let y'all down!). Hopefully I made up the long hiatus with this longer chapter, too. 
> 
> I know a LOT of you have been directed here from the absolutely amazing work Snow (Snow124-art on tumblr) did for me and had posted to tumblr. If you haven't seen it, well, check this link! (https://www.flickr.com/photos/45305087@N02/35797258956) She depicted the scene in this chapter! (I'll try to add the photo to the chapter later).
> 
> I seriously, greatly appreciate all of the positive feedback and kudos, you beautiful people are my heart and soul <3  
> Special kudos to my sweet girl, whoiskiba, for reading over this for me, too! <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Now, I hope you enjoy the latest installment!

* * *

 

“Ma, I swear I’m fine, I’ve got it under control.” I’m almost to the brink of pulling my hair out at this point. My mother and I are way too much alike, but at least I got my dad’s good looks. Not that my mother isn't the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on, but my blonde hair and blue eyes definitely suits me much better. 

 

“I know, Naruto, but you’re our only son so of course I’m going to be concerned! Plus, this is the like the fourth time this year you’ve moved alone!”

 

“Kushina, honey, calm down. He’s an adult, we can’t keep him from making these kinds of decisions on his own. Besides, he’s been fine so far, what’s another city…” 

 

Thank god for my dad trying to calm down my mother right now. She does this every single time I move, but I know she understands how I feel, and I’m pretty sure she’s felt something similar when she was younger until she met my dad. Maybe not to the extent that I have since they lived in the same town and met in middle school before finally dating in high school. But they get it, I know they do.

 

“Ma, dad, seriously, I’ll be okay. It’s just Seattle.” I let out an exasperated sigh and take a seat on my couch, “And besides, I work from home, I can take work anywhere with me. I’ll be fine, and I’ll let you guys know when I’ve landed.”

 

I hear my mother let out a long sigh, “Alright, honey… Just… let us know you’ve made it safely.”

 

“I will, Ma, and I’ll send you guys pics of the loft.”

 

“Sounds good, son,” I can almost hear my dad’s soft smile through the phone and that alone brings a small grin to my face, “We’ll talk to you later, then. Text your mom first, you know how she gets.” 

 

“Oh shush your mouth Minato! Goodnight, honey, text me when you land and text me when you get to your new place. FaceTime me and show me the place when you get it set up!”

 

“I will. Thanks, guys. I love you both, goodnight.”

 

“We love you too, Naruto.” 

 

With that I finally disconnect the call and lean back on my couch and throw my arm over my eyes. Moving is so stressful, but I’ve gotta get out of here again. I figured Seattle was as good of a place as any to try and start over, maybe shake this feeling a bit.

 

No sooner do I finally feel myself relaxing a bit do I hear my phone ding with a text message.

 

‘Ugh, what now… Oh, it’s just Deidara…’

 

**Dei** : I heard from a little red headed birdie that you’re moving again?

**Nar** : Ha, yeah… sorry I didn’t get the chance to tell you, yet. 

**Dei** : You’re fine, Sunshine. Where are you going this time?

**Nar** : Seattle. I found a decently priced loft out there and… I dunno… 

**Dei** : I understand. Send me photos when you get there, yeah?

**Nar** : You know I will ;)

**Dei** : Bitchin’, sweet cheeks. I’ll let you finish packing, then.

**Nar** : Sounds good. Thanks, man.

**Dei** : No problem, my little buttercup. Sweet dreams :*

 

Deidara might be a bit different than most, but he’s one of the most reliable people in my life and I’m thankful I was able to meet him in college a few years ago. He’s always understood the itch that I’ve had, as well and never given me grief over it. He told me he was the same way until he met his boyfriend, Itachi. They’ve been going steady for about 3 years now I guess, give or take. I haven’t met Itachi, yet, but anyone that can help calm down Deidara is pretty damn good in my books.

 

I stand back up and walk over to my last box of belongings and finish taping it up. Minus throwing my towel and other basic essentials in my carry on for my flight, I’m all set to head out in the morning. And on that note, I’m ready for bed, so I decide it’s time to call it a day. Tomorrow begins my next chapter… maybe this time the feeling will go away. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“What are you up to this wonderful evening my little sunshine?” 

 

“Just finished up work, thinking about heading down to the bar around the corner for a drink.”

 

“Rough day? Tell Dei-Dei all about it, sugar.”

 

I laugh at this because Deidara seems like he can never be serious, but I know even though he has a playful tone, he really means I can vent if I want.

 

“Ah you know, same old shit, different day. How’s everything with your tall, dark-haired, and handsome, Itachi?”

 

“Wonderful as always! Oh! Speaking of… ‘Tach told me his little brother just moved to Seattle a few weeks ago, too. Maybe I can get you guys in touch?”

 

“Hmm, I might take you up on that,” I slip my shoes on and grab the keys for my apartment, “For now I’m just focusing on catching up with work and getting to know the city a bit better. I’ll be sure to let you know, though.”

 

“Sounds good. Well, well, well, speak of the devil and he shall appear. ‘Tach just got home and he brought dinner. I’ll let you go, Naru.”

 

“Enjoy dinner, Dei.”

 

“Enjoy a drink for me, sweet cheeks.”

 

I chuckle again and roll my eyes at his nicknames for me. If one didn’t know us, they’d probably assume it was us that was in the relationship, but most would probably assume we’re brothers since we both sport bright blonde hair and striking blue eyes - though I hear mine are brighter than his most days. 

 

 

The walk to the bar, Lucky Clover, isn’t very long at all, probably 15 minutes at most, which is great because that means I don’t have too far to stumble home should I decide to drink myself into the next universe, tonight. 

 

I open the door for the bar and wave at the silver-haired barkeep, Kakashi is his name - which I found out my first week here, then glance at the occupied seat at the bar.

 

‘Huh, I don’t think I’ve seen him around here, before…’

 

I take the chair a few seats down and keep noticing this dark-haired man out of my peripheral vision. Something seems… familiar… about him… Have I seen him before?

 

_I will travel the distance in your eyes,_

_Interstellar light years from you._

_Supernova; we'll fuse when we collide._

_Awaking in the light, of all the stars aligned._

_I will find you._

_I will find you._

_I will find you._

 

Deciding I’ll never meet anyone new out here if I don’t bother to be my usual outgoing self, I decide to pipe up…

 

“Pretty catchy tune, don’t you think?” 

 

Dark eyes meet mine and it’s as if the planet has shifted on its axis.

 

There is nothing and no one else in this bar other than the man sitting a few chairs down from me.

 

And that feeling that I’ve been chasing after something has vanished.

 

“It’s you.”

 

“It’s you.”

 

We say at the same time.

 

So this is what it’s like… to meet your soulmate…

 

_If you lead, I will follow_

_A thousand miles away_

_I will be your Apollo_

_Alone in outer space_

 

_Satellite_

_Shine on me tonight_

_I will be your gravity_

_I will stay and never leave_

_My satellite_

_Are you here tonight?_

_Shine your light and set me free_

_Take the darkness out of me_

_Shine on me_

 

 

I stand up and walk towards him, almost like the gravity of this man is pulling me towards him.

 

“Do I know you from somewhere?”

 

“I don’t think so…”

 

“Are you sure we haven’t met before? I’m almost positive…”

 

“I’m pretty sure I’d remember you… but you do look rather… familiar…”

 

“I’m Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.” I offer my hand to the man in front of me.

 

“I’m Sasuke.” He takes my hand, and that’s when I realize it…

 

‘He’s the one in my dreams… Wait, shit, I can't tell him that, that seems so weird... And why does that name seem so familiar, too?’

 

"So, Sasuke, could I buy you another round once you're finished with your drink?"

 

"Hn, yeah, I guess that would be acceptable."

 

"Awesome," I turn and pull out the seat next to Sasuke and flag Kakashi, "Hey Kakashi, could I get my usual? And open a tab, please?"

 

"Sure thing. The usual IPA?" 

 

"Yep! Thanks." I flash him a grin as he places my drink in front of me then turn back to Sasuke, "So, what brought you to Seattle? Work?"

 

"Hn, I guess you could say that. I suppose it was more... personal than anything else, though."

 

"Totally understand that," I take sip of my beer, "I think this is the, fifth time this year I've moved? Something like that?"

 

"Hn, I thought I was the only crazy one moving around a lot this year."

 

"Wait, you mean to tell me you've moved five times this year?"

 

"Not quite five, but this is the fourth place I've been, yeah."

 

"Mind my asking why?"

 

“Hn, not particularly... It seems kind of, strange, I suppose."

 

“How about I tell you why first, but let me have some more liquid courage," I see him smirk out of the corner of my eye as I chug down my drink real quick, "Okay, so, I've been chasing this feeling. I keep moving around because I've never felt 'home' anywhere? It's nuts, I totally get it, call me crazy. I just... can't settle down? I'll get to a place and that feeling will go away for a little while, then it just hits me out of nowhere and I've gotta get out of there. Though, by your cool looks it's probably safe to say you've never felt that way, before."

 

"Opposite, actually. That's exactly why I've moved so much. Seattle was spur of the moment, but I made a promise to myself that if I couldn't figure out that reason, this was it and I'd go back to Chicago."

 

“Chicago, huh? Is that where you’re from?” 

 

“Hn. Not the city itself, but right outside of it, yes. What about you, Naruto? Where are you from?”

 

“Ah, small town USA, haha. I grew up in the middle of nowhere, Georgia, then moved to New York for a change of scenery and pace. Then after being there for a little bit, I was tired of the lifestyle - though I landed my remote job there, so I moved further down the east coast to the beach. Then I got over the east coast entirely, so I moved out west to California and hung out there for a spell, now I’m up here in Seattle.” Kakashi sets down my second beer at this point and I take a long sip out of it, then look back to Sasuke, “What about you?”

 

“Nothing that extravagant, I’m sorry. I’ve only been in Chicago, Charlotte, went to L.A. for a while and now I’m up here.” 

 

“Ah! How was Charlotte for you? I went there a couple of times while I lived in Wilmington just to see a bigger city, and it was pretty nice out that way.”

 

“It was a pretty nice city, but that’s strange…”

 

“What’s strange?” 

 

“I went to Wilmington, too. I had heard it was a cozy, coastal town, so I went and had stayed over the weekend a few times…”

 

“Wow… That is pretty weird.” I purse my lips together and think about asking him his opinion on the soulmate thing, but figure it is much too soon to be asking things like that. “Say, Sasuke…”

 

He finishes his sip of beer, “Hn?”

 

“Do you have work tomorrow?”

 

He raises his eyebrow at this and gives me a questioning look, “No, why do you ask?”

 

“How would you feel about staying here for a while, drinking, and getting to know each other?” 

 

The questioning look disappears and he raises the corner of his mouth in the sexiest smirk I have ever seen grace another man’s face, “I think that would be more than acceptable, Naruto.”

 

“Sweet!” We clink our beer bottles together and I settle deeper into the high-back barstool with the largest grin I’ve had on my face since I’d started moving around. 

 

Tonight, I feel, will be one of the best of my life… with many more to come. 

 

 


End file.
